bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Faroe Islands/Practice What You Preach
Practice What You Preach is the third episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands. Challenges *''Survivor Obstacle Course:'' Each tribe has two pairs racing through obstacles. The first pair must run the first half of the course, involving swinging on a rope and scaling a wall before meeting up with the second pair at an obstacle called the blown bridge where they have to use a small amount of boards to make bridges to move all four members across the pylons without touching the sand. Once they reach the other side, they will run the second half of the course. The remaining members will solve a puzzle with the puzzle pieces collected along the way, where immunity will be given to the tribe who completes it first. Story Day 7 In the early morning, before the sun has risen, Darius is looking around the campsite, supposedly searching for the immunity idol. Later on that day, everybody starts to wake up, and the Imperium tribe notice that Darius is gone. Rupert: That's what he gets for being in a power couple. He knows he's gonna be the next one going if we lose. Lynette: Why would he be? Rupert: It guarantees another three days of safety for the rest of us, that means a lot. Morgana: I guess so, but we shouldn't be thinking like that! We'll win the next challenge! Dexter: Whatever, at least we all survived. Leah: I guess, it was a bit of a weird tribal though, but no point dwelling on it. Ashleigh: I thought it was quite amusing how I was in on the vote despite nobody telling me how to vote, haha. Rupert: I thought it was obvious, but never mind. Meanwhile, Gratis are celebrating their victory still, and most of the tribe have seemed to revert back to their non-competitive states. Rose: I'm so happy today, the sky is so blue! Shay: This is the first time we've actually had hot weather here. Georgia: True!! Aidan, let's go to the beach! Aidan: Uh, sure. Aidan and Georgia head off to the beach, while Shay decides to go fishing again. Pennellope searches around in the bushes, and in most places near the campsite, but comes up empty handed. Meanwhile, Ashleigh notices she's scouting around looking for the idol, and decides to leave her be. At the beach, Georgia: Hey, so, when do you think we should use our advantage? Aidan: I dunno, we're not really at a disadvantage. They're still broken from their power couple arguments from a few days ago, so I'm pretty sure we'll win again. Shay comes in from the ocean with more fish. Shay: What're you guys talkin' about? Aidan: Oh not much, she's just asking for my opinion on how we'll perform in the challenge. Shay: Much better now that I've got this catch! Shay whistles, and Owain and Pennellope come to help him with the fish. Owain: Mate this is mad! Mad how you've managed to get this much fish like. Shay: Well we need to move it quick because I borrowed the equipment without asking and I don't really fancy giving half of this to Rupert... Owain: Good shout, man! After some time, Darius finally returns to camp, which starts an argument between Leah and himself. Leah: Hey, where have you been!? Darius: I'm not arguing with you, it's pointless and annoying. Leah: Why do you think you can just wonder off and do whatever you want!? You stole some of the food too, we need that to live you ass! Darius: Ugh, fine, if you must know, I've set up my own shelter for myself, so I took the tools and food that I needed. Leah: What a selfish act, we're people for God sake! Do you think you're the only person trying to survive through this season!? Darius: Your welfare really doesn't concern me. Anyway, I'm just here for my stuff. Darius grabs his belongings and leaves the campgrounds, to Leah's annoyance. Day 8 The next day, the immunity challenge takes place, which is a homage to Borneo, however, slightly more difficult. Challenge: Survivor Obstacle Course *Each tribe has two pairs racing through obstacles. The first pair must run the first half of the course, involving swinging on a rope and scaling a wall before meeting up with the second pair at an obstacle called the blown bridge where they have to use a small amount of boards to make bridges to move all four members across the pylons without touching the sand. Once they reach the other side, they will run the second half of the course. The remaining members will solve a puzzle with the puzzle pieces collected along the way, where immunity will be given to the tribe who completes it first. Challenge Notes: *Owain and Shay grow closer, and work really well together. *Georgia and Pennellope speed through their course. *Aidan and Flavia struggle to work together, but Aidan helps her in the puzzle. *Rose is annoyed that she had to sit out of the challenge. *Dexter and Leah manage to finish their leg of the challenge very quickly. *Ashleigh and Rupert argue. *Lynette and Morgana struggle on the puzzle. *Darius finds a clue under the bench. *Gratis win the immunity challenge, and Imperium lose again. ---- As soon as the tribe return to the campsite, Darius goes off in search of the idol, and Pennellope follows soon after. Darius: What're you here for? Pennellope: I dunno, I want to find the idol before the tribe swap, which I think is soon. Darius: If you help me look for the idol I'll help you in the future. I'll vote whichever way you want me too going into a swap or merge. Pennellope: Hmm, maybe. I'll help you for now, I guess. They look for the idol together, and after some time, Darius decides to put more trust in Pennellope. Darius: You know what, I'm gonna trust you. Pennellope: What do you mean by that? Darius: Today I found an idol clue, and I'm gonna share it with you. Maybe you'll be more accepting of working with me if you know I'm loyal. Pennellope: I know exactly where this is. Come on, let's hurry up and get it. Darius: You're the boss. Darius follows Pennellope to where she thinks the idol is, and they dig in the ground. Pennellope makes sure to grab the parchment first, and she reads out the note attached to it. Pennellope: Congratulations you've found the hidden immunity idol yada yada yada...this is a timed immunity idol? What the... Darius: You must will this idol to a player on the other tribe if your tribe is immune... Pennellope: Just my luck. Ugh, fine, you can take it. I'm assuming it'll keep you in another three days? Darius: Yeah I'm at the bottom of the totem pole since Clay left. Pennellope: Fair enough, but you better keep your promise. When I rely on your vote, you must keep it. Darius: I'm a man of my word. Meanwhile, the Imperium tribe are discussing who to vote. Leah: I think we're going to have to unite and stick to the original vote, Darius. Lynette: I hate to come across as mean, but we do need peace, and we do need to stick together. Rupert: I can get on that. Tribal Council The Imperium tribe walk into the Tribal Council area for the second time, everybody looking calm and collected compared to the last time. Jeff Probst: Welcome Imperium to your second tribal council, however I must say, you look more confident this time around. Leah: It's because we've made a joint decision on who's going tonight Jeff. Jeff Probst: Ah is that so? Who's the one on the outs then? Dexter: It's obvious, we need to eliminate Darius, he's been such a problem for us since Clay left last time. Darius: Just because I moved out of the main camp doesn't mean anything, I can still perform in challenges and I can pretend to get along with the rest of you. Jeff Probst: What's caused this massive divide on your part Darius? Darius: Just had enough of people being fake, and if I'm going to be eliminated because someone lied to me, so be it. Jeff Probst: Who lied to you? Darius: Dexter did, he told me to vote against Morgana in order to eliminate her as opposed to Clay and Leah. He must've voted against Clay. Morgana: Wait, what? Dexter: Don't worry about it, I never intended to follow through with that plan. Morgana: That doesn't make it fine you throwing my name under the bus. You talk so much about trust between us yet you throw names under the bus. You need to practice what you preach and take advice from your own mouth. Dexter: I'll take your advice on board, but we need to get through this tribal council first. Jeff Probst: If you're ready to go, Dexter, you're up. Dexter leaves to cast his vote, as the rest of the tribe exchange uneasy looks. Jeff Probst: It is time to read the votes, if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. A small silence follows, then Darius stands up, to the shock of the rest of the tribe. Darius: Courtesy of my secret admirer... Jeff Probst: Darius, this is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Ashleigh smiles, and Darius sits back down with the idol around his neck. Jeff Probst: Any votes against Darius will not count. Let's get to the votes. First vote...Darius. Does not count. Jeff repeats himself for the next four votes, leaving only two left. Jeff Probst: Sixth vote...Leah. Seventh and final vote...Rupert. We're tied. Leah: Okay, what the hell. Ashleigh: Isn't it obvious? Darius voted for you, and luckily someone counteracted his vote by forcing a tie. Leah: Oh. In that case... Jeff Probst: Due to the tie situation, you will have to unanimously agree here on who to eliminate, or rocks will be drawn. Darius: I'm not switching. Ashleigh: Rocks it is. Jeff Probst: Due to you not reaching a unanimous decision, it's time to draw rocks. Whoever draws the purple rock will be eliminated from the game. Jeff grabs a bag of rocks, and begins to hand them around, excluding Rupert, Leah and Darius. On the count of three, the castaways open their hands, and a gasp is heard, as Lynette is the one to have drawn the purple rock. Lynette: ...I can't believe it. Morgana: No, Lynette can't be eliminated! Jeff Probst: The third contestant eliminated, Lynette, please bring me your torch. Lynette: It's okay Morgana, you keep playing the game for yourself and win. Don't let the tribe drama override what's really important. Keep your eye on the ball. Lynette grabs her torch with regret, and places it before Jeff. Jeff Probst: Lynette, the tribe has spoken. He extinguishes her torch, and Lynette leaves, nearly in tears. Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... *A tribe switch threatens all the pre-decided alliances, and the big dogs are caught scrambling for power. Still in the Running Trivia / Author Notes If you enjoyed this episode, vote here! Okay!